


MELODÍA SOLITARIA

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Completo, Drama, M/M, Naruasu, Oneshot, Tritones, Yaoi, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Sasuke es un tritón que por 40 años ha viajado completamente solo, buscando a su persona destinada, aquel quien logre escuchar su canto, hasta que finalmente, un humano oye su llamado.¿Será Naruto su persona destinada?¿Qué hará Sasuke con tal de no perderlo?Si quieres saber qué pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% NaruSasu.One~shot.Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	MELODÍA SOLITARIA

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Hola a todos, gusto verlos por aquí en este nuevo fic.
> 
> Sasu: Sí, de nuevo subiendo fics sin actualizar los que ya tiene.
> 
> Neko: Pero esta vez no es mi culpa, este one~shot tuve que sacarlo antes de tiempo porque perdí una apuesta.
> 
> Naruto: ¿Recuerdan el partido de México VS Alemania? Pues Neko apostó que era imposible que México ganase.
> 
> Neko: Sip... así de grande es mi suerte XD y cuando le aposté a mi país fue cuando perdió :v en fin, la persona con la que aposté pidió un fic NS, sobrenatural, con drama y que no todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, y pues esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ Eso te pasa por malinchista.
> 
> Neko: Más bien por realista XD pero esta vez me falló, como sea, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Este Fanfic va dedicado a Laura Logan por motivos de ganarme una apuesta XD espero haya sido de tu agrado.
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Cuenta la leyenda que entre las profundidades de los mares, habitan criaturas místicas que desde hace muchos años han vivido con nosotros, ocultos, aunque a veces se dejan ver.

Sasuke es uno de estos seres, un tritón solitario que por muchos años ha estado ha estado sin ningún tipo de compañía, no porque así lo quisiera, sino porque era parte de su don y maldición.

Cuando una sirena o tritón nacía, permanecían con sus padres hasta tener la edad de 120 años, cuando debían salir a buscar a su pareja destinada. Para no perderse y poder regresar con los suyos, usan su canto para ubicarse. Su canción también era fundamental para encontrar a su alma gemela.

Pero Sasuke tenía la voz especial, que ninguna otra criatura había podido escucharle en 40 años, por lo que desde entonces había vagado solo, perdido y ya sin esperanzas de encontrar al que según estaría destinado a estar con él.

En ese momento nadaba en aguas japonesas, le gustaba ese sitio por la abundancia de pescado, y cuando caía la noche, salía a mirar el cielo y sus estrellas, pero siempre cuidándose de los humanos a quienes veía como amenaza.

—"Realmente es hermosa" —pensaba contemplando la luna—. "Es tan grande, no entiendo cómo es que no se cae".

Pasó un rato allí y luego sintió la necesidad de cantarle a la luna por lo que se aclaró la garganta y empezó con un canto algo triste y lastimero.

Debían ser cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando un rubio un poco tomado que venía de una fiesta escuchó la melodía y se sintió atraído por ella. Caminó por la playa hasta ver a lo que le pareció una "muchacha" en el agua.

—¡Señorita! —Gritó adentrándose al mar, aunque el agua apenas le cubría los pies—. ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Sasuke detuvo su canto de inmediato y giró a ver al joven que lo llamaba, su respiración se aceleró de ver un humano tan cerca, y de hablar con alguien más después de 40 años.

Hizo lo que su instinto le dictaba, se sumergió de inmediato en el agua ocultándose del rubio.

—¿Qué carajos? Creo que se ahoga —y sin detenerse a pensarlo se metió al mar para intentar salvar a la "inocente y desvalida señorita".

Por desgracia para él, el alcohol hizo estragos en su organismo por lo que le costaba nadar y terminó hundido.

—"Es el dobe de la superficie" —lo vio Sasuke—. "Y parece que está en problemas" —pues este luchaba sin éxito.

Algo dentro del moreno le decía que debía salvarlo, pero su instinto de supervivencia le dictaba alejarse del humano.

Pese a ello, nadó con rumbo a donde el rubio se hundía poco a poco, algo en su corazón le decía que debía salvarlo. Lo tomó con facilidad y lo subió a la superficie llevándole a la orilla cerca de unas rocas.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —Preguntó entre tosidos el rubio.

—Eres un dobe —respondió con un tic—. Yo te salvé a ti, y no soy ninguna señorita —fue lo último que comentó antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua.

El joven que respiraba agitado se reincorporó para verle bien, sorprendido al ver cómo era una especie de pez grande, pero con el torso de persona.

—¡Sirena! —Gritó fuertemente asustado y retrocediendo por la impresión, hasta el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre se le terminó de quitar.

—“Que miedosito” —pensó el azabache con una sonrisa burlona, pero no negaba que le gustó el contacto con otro ser pensante diferente a un pez.

~~~~~~~~

—Les juro que vi una sirena, creí que era una chica que se ahogaba y no, ella me salvó —contaba Naruto por la mañana a sus padres mientras desayunaban juntos.

—Seguro que ayer en la fiesta a la que fuiste te emborrachaste tanto que hasta sirenas andas viendo —dijo una pelirroja molesta que le pegó en la cabeza—. No vuelves a salir.

—Ya soy mayor de edad —protestó de inmediato.

—Pero vives bajo nuestro techo, así que mientras vivas con nosotros te aguantas —la mirada que le mandó la mujer le dio a entender que ese era el fin de la plática.

—Papá… —llamó en un vano intento de pedir ayuda.

—Obedece a tu madre —pues ni él que era el hombre de la casa, se atrevería a contradecir a su mujer.

—Vete a la escuela ya o se te hará tarde —la pelirroja le dio el almuerzo y un beso en la mejilla—. Ten un buen día.

El rubio se despidió y fue a la prepa, iba en último año, no era ningún genio en las materias, pero gracias a su habilidad deportiva ya contaba con una beca esperándole en la mejor universidad de Japón, sin mencionar que por su carácter amistoso se llevaba con muchas personas.

Se quedó viendo por la ventana mientras las clases transcurrían, seguía pensando en la “hermosa mujer” que le salvó una noche antes.

—“Sé que era una sirena, bastante bonita, aunque plana” —hizo memoria recordando que antes de eso lo que le llamó la atención fue la hermosa voz que escuchó—. “Supongo que las leyendas eran ciertas” —suspiró antes de sentir un reglazo que le propinó el maestro.

~~~~~~~~

Otro que tenía su mente perdida, era cierto tritón que descansaba sobre un arrecife mirando como una familia de pececitos cuidaba de sus hijos.

—“¿Acaso él escuchó mi canción ayer? ¿Será ese dobe al quien he estado buscando todos estos años?”.

Recordó historias que su madre solía contarle para dormir, sobre sirenas que atraían a los marineros con sus cantos casi hechizándolos y llevándolos a su perdición, pues ningún humano podía resistir a la melodía.

Él, en medio de su desesperación por algún tipo de contacto, en varias ocasiones se acercaba a barcos comenzando a cantar, pero siempre era ignorado, ningún humano hasta ahora era capaz de oírlo.

—“Quizá debería regresar para ver si podría ser él” —suspiró viendo hacia la superficie.

~~~~~~~~

Naruto después de la escuela e ir con sus amigos a jugar futbol, fue de regreso a casa al atardecer, como le quedaba de pasada la playa, no pudo evitar voltear a ver recordando a la sirena que le ayudó.

—“Tal vez sólo estaba borracho y aluciné” —había todavía gente tanto en el mar como la orilla, así que ni se molestó en ir en busca de la dichosa criatura—. “Y de haber sido real, supongo que no volveré a verle”.

En casa, su padre lavaba trastes mientras su madre le gritaba a la tele bastante alterada.

—¡No María Magdalena, José Juan Rivera no te merece! ¡No caigas en sus mentiras! —Gritaba apretando un cojín con fuerza.

—¿Ya vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre —Preguntó a su padre.

—Descuida, apenas termine su novela sirvo la comida —comentó con una sonrisa cálida—. Ayúdame poniendo la mesa, y procura no hacer ruido o te regañará —dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

—¡Papá! Me llenaste de jabón el cabello.

—Ahora tienes pretexto para bañarte —comentó juguetón.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y luego de eso fue a bañarse y guardar los libros que ocuparía al día siguiente, no se preocupó de hacer la tarea, le gustaba la adrenalina pura que sentía al copiar minutos antes de que llegase el profesor.

Se quedó viendo al techo de su habitación, no llevaba una vida perfecta, pero sus padres le amaban, tenía buenos amigos, dentro de pronto se iría a la universidad a la capital y básicamente podía decir que era feliz, y con esos pensamientos poco a poco se quedó dormido.

No fue hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana que despertó por oír una preciosa melodía, y esta vez estaba seguro que no era por tomar de más, ni era un sueño o alucinación.

Se paró rápidamente sintiéndose atraído, viendo por la ventana de su recámara intentando descubrir de dónde venía el sonido.

—Viene de la playa —su casa no estaba lejos, así que salió por la ventana sin si quiera cambiarse, únicamente se fue con lo que llevaba puesto, una camisa de tirantes holgada y un short cómodo.

Corrió al muelle en donde se oía más fuerte la melodía, aunque al llegar allí no vio a nadie, y el cantó paró.

—“No hay nadie, pero estoy seguro que lo escuché” —pensaba buscando sin éxito y sin percatarse que un azabache respiraba de forma agitada justo debajo del muelle donde estaba parado.

—“Vino, es el mismo chico de anoche, si vino, y escuchó mi canción” —se repetía mentalmente temblando de nerviosismo y emoción—. “Debe ser él entonces” —aunque ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Naruto vio las ondas en el agua que delataban que alguien, o algo, estaba moviéndose debajo de donde estaba parado, así que se arrodilló para fijarse, aun con la oscuridad del sitio, pudo vislumbrar a alguien allí.

—¿Estás bien? —Peguntó Naruto espantando al azabache.

—Sí…

—¿Necesitas ayuda? No es normal estar en el mar a las tres de la madrugada.

—No me digas que es normal, dobe —ese apodo con el que le llamó, hizo que el rubio recordase la noche anterior.

—¡Eres la sirena que me salvó ayer!

—No soy ninguna sirena —respondió indignado.

El blondo respiró más tranquilo, seguramente ahora le daría una explicación coherente, como que era practicante de algún equipo de natación y estaba entrenando, o quizá sólo le gustaba ir a esa hora que no había gentes ni mirones que le incomodasen.

—Soy un tritón —respondió como si nada enseñando su cola—. Las sirenas tienen las aletas finas, la de los tritones es más gruesa, y nuestra cola también es más grande.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó en estado shock y comenzó a retroceder, iba a echarse a correr, pero el azabache le llamó.

—No te vayas… quédate un poco más, quiero conocerte, por favor —odiaba suplicar, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero el contacto con el otro le agradaba.

Con algo de dudas se sentó en la orilla, aún seguía fuera del agua, pero estaba lo suficiente cerca del moreno para notar con atención todos los detalles.

—¿Cómo es qué eres un tritón? —Preguntó curioso—. ¿Y cómo aprendiste mi idioma?

—Mis ancestros me contaron que hace muchos años, sólo había un idioma universal, pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue corrompiendo en los distintos tipos que ahora hay, somos capaces de entenderlos todos pues únicamente son derivaciones —explicó viendo las piernas del rubio con atención.

—Ya veo… entonces ustedes llevan mucho tiempo aquí supongo —a lo que el otro asintió.

—Originalmente los míos y los tuyos convivamos en paz, pero cuando los de tu especie buscaron poder e iniciaron las guerras, decidimos separarnos y se nos prohibió contacto.

—Te meterás en problemas si saben que hablaste con un humano.

—Realmente no me importa —no resistió su curiosidad y le sacó las sandalias que llevaba—. No soy el primero en romper esa regla, hace mucho mi gente tenía la costumbre de engañar marineros para que se ahogasen y conseguir objetos de tu pueblo —comentó como si nada agarrándole los dedos de los pies—. Increíble… —susurraba asombrado.

—¡Para! ¡Me haces cosquillas! —Se reía tratando de alejarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitía.

—¿Qué son cosquillas? ¿Y por qué haces ese ruido? —Le dejó creyendo que lo lastimaba.

—Es una sensación rara, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero hace que te de risa. ¿Tú nunca te has reído? —A lo que el otro negó.

La plática siguió con preguntas diversas de ambos lados, así Sasuke conoció más el mundo de los humanos y Naruto también de los hábitos de las sirenas y que el azabache estaba perdido de su familia desde hacía mucho.

—Debo regresar a casa, pronto amanecerá.

—No te vayas —pidió de nuevo tomando sus pies queriendo retenerlo—. Sólo quédate un poco más.

—Lo lamento, pero si mi madre despierta y no me ve no quiero ni pensar en cómo me irá —sintió pena por el moreno y su rostro de profunda tristeza—. Pero veámonos después, aquí no, hay mucha gente, pero usualmente la playa del oeste está vacía —le señaló la dirección.

—Conozco ese sitio, casi no hay peces por allí —por lo que no había pescadores y la gente no iba a nadar pues no había salvavidas que cuidasen el lugar.

—Nos veremos allí por la tarde, cuando el sol se ponga.

—Es una promesa dobe, más te vale ir o te lanzaré una maldición —dijo serio.

—Que no me llamo dobe —protestó con una venita en su frente—. Nos veremos luego, tengo ganas de seguir conociéndote.

Regresó a su casa y Sasuke se sumergió adentrarse en el mar, ambos deseosos de que llegase la tarde.

~~~~~~~~

El blondo fue a la escuela, aunque pudo concentrarse menos de lo usual pensando en el nuevo amigo que tenía, y al salir pasó a comprar unas cosas, como dulces, además de frutas y verduras que encontró en su casa.

—Regreso por la noche —avisó a su padre que iba entrando del trabajo y se lo topó en la puerta—. Iré con unos amigos a la playa a una fiesta.

—Nada de alcohol, y te quiero aquí antes de las diez —le revolvió el cabello y entró.

—Descuida, no tomaré nada —sonrió tomando su bicicleta para ir más pronto a donde quedó de verse con el moreno.

Apenas se acercó, logró escuchar el canto que había llamado su atención desde antes.

—Sasuke —saludó dejando a un lado la bici.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo hiciste para treparte allí? —Preguntó con cierta fascinación.

—Pues sólo me monté y ya —de su mochila sacó la comida que le había llevado—. Me preguntaste por lo que comíamos, así que te traje algunas cosas. Estos son los mejores —comentó dándole los dulces.

—Tienen una apariencia rara, pero he visto muchas de estas cosas en el mar —se refería a los envoltorios de los pastelitos y papas.

—Es que a veces los humanos sin educación lo arrojan al mar —al ver que Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo comerlo, lo abrió—. Prueba, te encantará.

El moreno primero probó las papas, pero su sabor no se le hizo la gran cosa, al vivir en el mar estaba acostumbrado al sabor salado del agua, luego, probó un pastelito de chocolate relleno de crema y mermelada de fresa.

—¡Iug! —Hizo una mueca, por el sabor tan extremo, contrario a lo que acostumbraba—. Sabe horrendo.

—No te va lo dulce entonces —se sorprendió de aquello, pero el puchero se le hizo ciertamente tierno.

—Lo que comen ustedes es horrible.

—Es mejor que lo tuyo, sólo comes peces, ya no te daré nada más.

—¿Y esto qué es? —Tomó el tomate que había llamado su atención desde que lo vio.

—No creo que te guste, las verduras saben mal —pese a la advertencia, el moreno lo comió.

—Es… es lo más delicioso que he probado —decía con la cara iluminada, la textura suave pero firme, el sabor no saldado con cierto toquecito dulce y medio acidito simplemente le fascinaba—. Delicioso… —siguió comiendo manchando su barbilla con el jugo rojo.

—Eres raro, no te gustan los dulces y las verduras sí —se le quedó viendo, aunque le acercó las demás verduras que llevó, como zanahorias y brócoli.

—La próxima vez también te traeré un regalo.

Siguieron hablando cada uno de sus mundos, Naruto le explicaba cómo los humanos aparte de viajar por barcos, podían volar en aviones, o que los trenes que les ayudaban a desplazarse por debajo de la tierra.

—Tu mundo suena fascinante.

Los relatos de Sasuke tampoco se quedaban atrás, historias de cómo los suyos vivían en colonias, con ballenas y delfines, o que en las profundidades del océano habitaban criaturas tan grandes como islas por lo que no se acercaban.

—¿Y ustedes como le hacen para reproducirse? —Preguntaba con más interés.

—Es similar a la concepción de delfines —se alzó un poco mostrando que en la parte trasera de su cola había un pequeño orificio.

—No hagas eso —respondió avergonzado y mirando a otro lado—. Nosotros no acostumbramos enseñar “esa parte” a no ser que vayamos a hacerlo —al ver el gesto de confusión del menor explicó—. Ya sabes, el hombre mete su pene en la vagina de la mujer y eyacula dentro para tener bebés, pero es algo privado.

—También tengo eso que dices —se alzó un poco mostrar que, en la parte delantera, cercano a su vientre salía un musculo que asemejaba a un miembro, pero este era puntiagudo.

—¡Que no hagas eso! —Le volvió a regañar.

—Quiero ver el tuyo —pidió ignorando la petición del otro.

—Ya te dije que es algo privado.

—No me importa, tengo curiosidad —como estaban cerca de la orilla jaló al rubio intentando sacarle la tela que lo cubría.

—Ya estate en paz —y se alejó como pudo—. Se supone que sólo debes enseñarle esa parte a tu pareja, la persona con quien quieres estar.

El azabache paró sus acciones meditando eso.

—Lo siento, es que me causa curiosidad ver cómo eres debajo de esa tela, para nosotros no hay problema en cubrirnos, las mueres si acaso cubren sus pechos con algas o conchas, pero muchas prefieren andar sin nada.

—¿Tienes algún modo de intimidad? ¿Algo que sólo puedan hacer con su pareja? —A lo que el otro asintió, pero no quiso responder que era besarse y procrear.

—Por lo que sé de ustedes sólo hay dos sexos, nosotros tememos tres, las sirenas que son las que tienen pechos y no tienen un musculo delantero —refiriéndose al miembro—. Los tritones que se dividen en dos, los varones que pueden engendrar y los que no, la diferencia está en el tamaño y dureza de la cola.

—La tuya se ve blanda —se acercó de nuevo metiéndose en la parte baja de la orilla y se acercó a picarle—. Sí, está blandita.

El tritón disfrutó del contacto, era como un masaje relajante para él.

—Entonces supongo que puedes quedar preñado.

—Sólo si un tritón macho me lo hace —comento con tono ecuánime—, pero aún no he encontrado a mi pareja destinada —lo último lo dijo mirando al rubio—. “O quizá sí lo haya hecho” —una duda asaltó su curiosidad—. ¿Tú lo has hecho con alguien?

—No, hay una chica muy linda que siempre me está mirando, pero no creo que sea mi tipo, supongo que ya llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

La plática siguió hasta el anochecer, Naruto tomó sus cosas y se despidió.

—Nos veremos mañana —afirmó Sasuke más como una orden que como una petición.

—Si, te veré aquí a la misma hora.

—Dobe, tráeme tomates, y que sean suficientes.

—Claro, señor mandón, deberías aprender a decir por favor.

—No —comentó con cierta sonrisa arrogante antes de adentrarse al mar perdiéndose en este.

~~~~~~~~

Los días siguieron pasando hasta hacerse meses, Naruto solía pasar sus tardes conversando con el moreno, le llevaba los tomates que tanto amaba y el tritón a su vez le llevaba regalos como perlas.

Muchas veces Naruto ya se había metido a nadar con él, como en ese momento que estaban alejados de la playa aprovechando que era sábado y en fines de semana se quedaban juntos casi todo el tiempo.

—Deberías venir conmigo a la parte del arrecife, es un lugar hermoso —invitaba mientras flotaba con los brazos en su cabeza tranquilamente.

—No puedo, hoy debo irme temprano —él estaba apoyándose en la cola del moreno como si fuera una especie de flotador.

—Hoy no tienes escuela, ni nada que hacer —se acomodó para verlo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo hasta la noche? —Preguntó en un tono donde se notaban celos.

—Es que tengo una cita, con la chica que te había contado, la que me sigue mucho, no niego que es linda, y tiene una gran personalidad —dijo mientras hacía con sus manos una señal de pechos grandes.

Sasuke frunció las cejas molesto, incluso llevó los brazos como cubriendo su pecho plano.

—Pues que te vaya bien en tu cita —dijo antes de sumergirse, no sin antes pegarle con u cola.

—Eres un teme —se sorprendió por la acción, pero, aunque hubiera querido alcanzarle, sabía que no tenía posibilidades, así que regresó a la playa y se fue a casa a alistarse para su cita.

Había quedado de verse con Hinata en una cafetería cerca de los muelles, la mujer lucía un vestido blanco que se veía fresco y con algo de escote.

La cita transcurrió normal, como la de cualquier par de adolescentes, el rubio contaba cuanta cosa podía mientras ella asentía sonriendo tímidamente.

Debajo de los muelles, Sasuke estaba cerca, no podía ver nada, pero sabía que el Uzumaki estaba por allí pues así lo sentía.

—Dobe… —susurró angustiado, al ser más sensible podía sentir como su alma gemela se acercaba a alguien más, lo que le generaba gran angustia, ni si quiera le importaba que hubiera gente y que pudieran verlo.

Tanto era aquel sentimiento de perderlo, que comenzó a cantar la melodía con la que solía llamar al ojiazul, normalmente era tranquila con un deje de tristeza en ella, pero esta vez, se podía notar el canto lastimoso.

—Naruto-kun —la chica se acercó a él acariciando su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos en busca de un beso que el otro no iba a negarse.

El contacto de labios casi se llevaba acabo cuando escuchó la melodía y se alejó de repente.

—Sasuke… —dijo asustado, si se oía tan cerca, era porque debía estar por esos rumbos, y le aterraba la idea de que el moreno pudiera ser descubierto, o quizá debía tratarse de una emergencia y por eso le llamaba.

Ya en otras ocasiones le había contado que se enfrentó contra tiburones, temía que lo hubieran lastimado.

—Debo irme, lo siento —dijo tomando sus cosas y dejando a la muchacha con gesto confuso y la boca parada.

—Pero… —vio como prácticamente huyó—. “¿Será que me huele feo la boca?” —sopló algo en su mano para corroborar esto, y cuando ya se iba a marchar, el dueño del local le detuvo con una enorme cuenta que incluía ocho tazones de ramen dobles.

—Sasuke… —susurraba corriendo tan rápido como le era posible para llegar a dónde venía el canto—. ¡Teme! —Llamó insistente en el muelle.

—Eres muy ruidoso —se escuchó la voz más calmada y tranquila que provenía justo de debajo de donde estaba el rubio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algo te pasó?

—No…

—No deberías estar aquí, hay mucha gente —regañó un poco más calmado—. ¿Para qué me llamaste? Te dije que estaría ocupado.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa?

—Sólo lo hiciste por arruinar mi cita —suspiró sentándose en la orilla, aunque no era capaz de ver al moreno—. No hice nada, nos íbamos a dar un beso, pero te escuché y la dejé… debe odiarme ahora —suspiró, aunque no se sentía tan decepcionado.

Eso le dolió a Sasuke, también ellos tenían ese contacto de besos, pero era algo sumamente especial que sólo debía hacerse con su alma gemela, al grado que si besaban a la persona equivocada, su pareja podría enfermar, o en casos extremos morir de amor.

—Naruto, no quiero que la beses ni a alguien más —pidió bajito, casi cómo rogando, no por su vida, sino porque le dolería tremendamente que el blondo se entregase a alguien más.

—Teme, tarde o temprano quiero tener una novia, además, una vez que termine la preparatoria me iré a la universidad, y quizá después tenga mi propia familia.

Ya había pensado en eso antes, la idea de dejar sólo al tritón no le agradaba, le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, sólo tendrían juntos tres meses más antes de que se mudase a la capital a estudiar.

Sasuke por su parte comenzó a hiperventilarse, ya el rubio le había contado antes que cuando terminase el verano debería irse, pero esos planes sonaban tan lejanos, que recién se daba cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

—“Volveré a estar solo, no lo veré más” —pensó angustiado y una pequeña y escurridiza lagrima escapó—. “No quiero, me reúso” —pensó firme—. Naruto, hoy por la noche quiero verte aquí mismo.

—¿Para qué? —Pero no hubo respuesta, únicamente el ruido de que algo se había sumergido—. Odio que me deje hablando solo.

Ya no siguió allí, se fue a casa a donde sus padres le recibieron molestándole pues les contó que saldría con una chica.

—¿Es linda? Búscate una buena mujer, alguien como tu madre —decía Kushina mientras servía ramen para cenar.

—Y que nos de muchos nietos —apoyó Minato juguetón, y los comentarios continuaron haciendo sonrojar al rubio menor.

~~~~~~~~

Cerca de la media noche, cuando escuchó que sus padres estaban dormidos, salió por la ventana, iba a reunirse con Sasuke tal y como quedaron, ya que temía que de no hacerlo el moreno hiciera algo imprudente.

—En verdad es un teme —pensó con una venita mientras llegaba al muelle, para su buena suerte no había casi nadie y gracias a la luna nueva, el lugar se veía totalmente oscuro.

—Tardaste —se escuchó la voz del joven tritón salir de abajo.

—Mis padres no se dormían. ¿Para qué querías verme aquí?

—Este fue el sitio donde nos conocimos —algo inseguro pero consciente de que no daría marcha atrás salió jalándole de los pies para tirarlo al agua.

—¡Waaa! Eres un salvaje —se quejó ya en el mar—. Estoy todo mojado, por lo menos me hubieras avisado para quitarme la ropa.

—Ven —tomó su mano y lo llevó adentrándose hasta que la costa ya no era tan visible—. Dobe, necesito contarte algo.

—Dime, te he notado raro últimamente.

—La forma en la que escogemos a nuestra pareja es atreves de nuestro canto, la usamos también para comunicarnos a lo lejos, pero ya te había dicho que mi voz es especial y hace mucho no veo a mi familia.

—Lo sé, también me dijiste que tus ancestros a veces hechizaban a marineros que se veían hipnotizados por sus melodías.

—Pero tú eres diferente —dijo acercándose más a él—. No importa cuánto te canté, nunca perdiste la conciencia, y eres el único capaz de escucharme, Naruto —calló para soltar lo que iba a decir—. Tú eres mi alma gemela con quien estoy destinado a estar.

Al trigueño le tomó por sorpresa la confesión, no negaba que en poco tiempo llego a tener un gran cariño por Sasuke, que se preocupaba por él cuando creyó que estaba lastimado, pero no se esperaba aquello.

—Perdóname —susurró antes de besarlo en un contacto suave y dulce.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no lo rechazó, sentía un calor en su pecho, una sensación indescriptible que con nadie había experimentado, una mezcla de paz y felicidad que jamás sintió en toda su vida, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, Sasuke tenía razón y era la persona destinada para él.

—Perdóname —volvió a repetir el tritón mientras se abrazaba a él.

—No tienes que… —pero antes de que siguiera hablando, el moreno lo tomó por los hombros para besarlo de nuevo mientras se sumergía en el océano.

Nuevamente no rechazó el contacto, pero empezó a querer separarse cuando el aire fue necesario, pero Sasuke no le dejaba, le golpeó el pecho intentando alejarse a medida que el aire en sus pulmones se acababa, pero el azabache seguía llevándolo al fondo del mar.

Cuando el agua empezó a entrar a sus pulmones, sus fuerzas disminuyeron, lo último que sintió fue ser tomado en brazos del otro mientras se escuchaba una melodía que cantaba.

Por breves segundo no fue capaz de sentir nada, la angustia de la falta de oxígeno, así como cualquier otra sensación terminó, pero de repente comenzó a sentir un dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ahhg! —Intentó gritar, pero sólo salían burbujas de su boca, sentía claramente como si sus huesos se reacomodasen, también vio como Sasuke le despojaba de sus prendas lo que le permitió ver cómo sus piernas parecían volverse una sola extremidad y sus pies unirse en forma de aletas, al igual que sus manos cambiaban levemente.

No supo más…

Ya no sentía esa sensación de falta de oxígeno, sólo un dolor de cuerpo insoportable hasta perder la consciencia mientras era tomado gentilmente por el moreno que lo sumergía lentamente, pero no fue capaz de saber qué pasaba.

~~~~~~~~

Naruto abrió los ojos, veía raro el ambiente, se sentía más ligero y estaba en un lugar blando, notó cierto peso en su pecho y se reincorporó para notar como el moreno dormía cómodamente encima suyo.

Se alejó espantado despertándole, sus movimientos eran torpes dando aletazos sin saber exactamente cómo es que parecía que estaban en una especie de arrecife.

El moreno se acercó a él intentando calmarlo, no podían hablar, pero le hizo señas dándole a entender que lo llevaría a la superficie, tomó su mano guiándole pues el rubio aún seguía con movimientos torpes de cola que no le llevaban a ningún lado.

—¡¿Qué carajos me hiciste?! —Gritó una vez que estuvieron arriba.

—Perdón… —repitió las palabras—. Pero no quería perderte, me reúso a dejarte.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo no te habría dejado solo, iba a venir a verte todos los fines de semana cuando me fuera a la universidad, no te hubiera abandonado —a lo que el otro negó.

—La vida de los tritones es larga, un año humano equivale a 100 de nosotros, y yo no iba a perderte —tomó su mano tratando de calmarle.

Naruto sin decirle nada y como pudo, intentó acercarse a donde suponía que debía estar su ciudad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

—No puedes, alguien podría verte.

—No me importa, esperaré a la noche y me arrastraré si es necesario.

—Tu cola se secará si pasas mucho tiempo bajo el sol, y si eso pasa morirás.

—Pero ellos debes estar preocupados por mí —se giró a verle con ganas de llorar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que tenía.

—Lo lamento —dijo abrazándole—, si en verdad quieres volver a ser normal, puedo transformarte de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? —Miró con cierta ilusión al moreno que asintió.

—Yo tuve que matarte para convertirte, por unos momentos estuviste muerto de verdad, si quieres revertirlo —tomó las manos del rubio y las colocó en su propio cuello—, mátame y volverás a ser normal —cerró los ojos esperando su final, al menos era feliz de que encontró a su alma gemela y convivió unos meses con este, sin mencionar que experimentó sentirse complementado al besarse con él.

Naruto tardó en procesar las palabras del tritón, recordaba lo doloroso que fue la transformación, miró la cola naranja que ahora poseía y que aún seguía lastimándole por el cambio, su agarre en el cuello de Sasuke pareció tensarse un poco, pero lo soltó suspirando.

—Sabes que no te haría eso. No sé bien lo que siento, pero cuando me besaste me sentí lleno, completo, verdaderamente feliz, y me gusta mucho estar contigo, supongo que eso es el inicio del amor, pero no te prometo nada, sigo molesto por no preguntarme primero.

—No habrías aceptado de pedírtelo —bajó la mirada culpable.

El ojiazul se quedó pensativo, lo más seguro es que si se lo hubiera pedido habría terminado aceptando, pero no podía estar seguro.

—Aún estoy preocupado por mis padres.

—Podríamos hablarles con el aparatito ese que tienes para tomar fotos.

—Lo dejé en la costa con mis cosas. ¿Cuántos días pasaron?

—Tres —Naruto se angustió por eso, seguramente sus padres creerían que lo secuestraron o algo similar—. Sé cómo comunicarnos con ellos.

El moreno localizó un bote donde iba una familia, se acercó sigilosamente a los niños que no tenían noción de lo raro que era eso y mientras los padres de estos estaban distraídos les propuso un trato, cambiar el celular por una concha que se veía grande y bonita.

Su plan funcionó y llevó el teléfono a donde estaba Naruto que pudo llamar a sus padres.

—Mi niño, nos tenías angustiado. ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntaba la madre del rubio.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero necesito que confíen en mí, quiero verlos en la playa del oeste, hoy por la noche —sin decir más, colgó para evitar explicaciones que no serían creíbles.

—Ven —dijo tomando su mano—. Debes empezar a aprender a nadar con tu nueva cola, imagino que es como los niños humanos que aprenden a dar sus primeros pasos —pues notaba como le costaba controlar hacia donde iba.

—Deja de burlarte, verás cómo aprendo pronto —se tomó de la mano del moreno y con eso fue más fácil saber avanzar, flotar, ir a la izquierda o derecha.

~~~~~~~~

La noche llegó y los padres del rubio buscaban desesperados a su hijo, no comprendían para qué les pidió verlos en ese lugar, hasta que vieron como Naruto los llamaba en el agua.

—¡Naruto! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo a donde estaba él.

—Lamento preocuparlos —dijo sin salir del mar.

—Ven aquí, te vas a resfriar —regañó la mujer.

—Perdón mamá, es que no puedo dejar el agua —seguido de ello se subió a una roca para mostrar su cuerpo.

—Uzumaki Naruto —esta vez su padre sonó molesto—. Es una broma de pésimo gusto, no tienes idea de lo afligidos que hemos estado.

—No es una broma papá —suspiró y Sasuke se asomó con cierto temor de los mayores.

Les tomó hasta casi el amanecer explicarles todo lo que había sucedido, el cómo se habían conocido y que ahora era un tritón, aunque excluyó que el cambio fue contra su voluntad.

—Mi Naru —Kushina soltó un par de lágrimas al entender que ya no podía volver con ellos.

—Está bien mamá, tarde o temprano debía dejar el nido, además ya me iba a ir a la universidad, sólo piensa que estoy en la capital y ya.

—Podríamos venir por las noches a verlos —interrumpió Sasuke con voz ecuánime, aunque en el fondo se sentía mal de separarles.

—No es mala idea —dijo la pelirroja, pero Naruto negó.

—No podemos estar atados a este sitio, a mí me gustaría aprovechar la situación para conocer cosas que pocos humanos pueden —dijo con decisión—. Además, Sasuke hace mucho que no ve a sus padres y quiero ayudar a buscarlos.

—Sólo prométenos que vendrán a vernos de vez en cuando, y tú —Minato se acercó al tritón—. Por favor, cuida mucho de nuestro hijo.

—Tranquilo, le prometo que estará bien.

—Regresaremos en tres meses, cuando haya luna llena —dijo el rubio despidiéndose de su madre—. Trataré de traerte un collar de perlas.

—No mi niño —respondió la mujer sonriendo juguetona—. Mejor trae galeones de oro, joyas y todo lo que sea de valor que te encuentres.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que te cuides mucho.

—Está bien, les traeré todo eso —sonrió metiéndose al agua de nuevo—. Les prometo que nos veremos pronto —y se sumergió para no tener que ver más el rostro de la pelirroja al separarse.

—Señor, señora, les prometo que les daremos muchos nietos para que estén felices —dijo firme dejando a los otros pasmados.

Alcanzó al rubio en el fondo y luego de estar en mar abierto salieron a la superficie.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó el azabache.

—Estuve investigando lo que me contaste, el tipo de peces que recuerdas de tu infancia, así que quizá tu familia esté en Australia o por esos lares.

—¿Qué es Australia?

—Una isla algo lejos de aquí, pero tranquilo, tenemos mucho tiempo para dar con ellos.

~~~~~~~~

Con el paso de los años, Naruto y Sasuke cumplieron su promesa, visitaban a Minato y Kushina cada tres meses, se quedaban con ellos visitándoles por la noche por un mes y luego se volvían a ir.

Usualmente el rubio solía llevarle a sus padres toda clase de regalos valiosos, hasta que las visitas incluyeron llevar con ellos a un pequeño tritón azabache y de ojos azules.

—Eres la cosita más hermosa que haya visto —dijo Kushina jugando con el pequeño en el agua.

—No acapares a nuestro nieto —decía Minato yendo con ellos.

A unos pocos metros, Naruto y Sasuke vigilaban que no fuera alguien a verlos.

—¿No te arrepientes de no haberme matado aquel día? Ahora podrías tener una vida normal —comentó viendo jugar al pequeño Menma con sus abuelos.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo habría sido de haberme quedado, soy consciente que dejé muchas cosas, mis amigos, que me tocará ver cómo mis padres envejecen mientras yo apenas crezco, pero créeme, no cambiaría nada.

El moreno se acurrucó junto a él disfrutando el contacto, ciertamente en más de una ocasión la habían pasado mal, como con algún depredador, prueba de ello, era una cicatriz en la cola naranja del trigueño, pero pese a eso, no se comparaba con poder llegar a donde pocos habían estado.

Incluso encontraron a la familia del morocho, por lo que ahora vivan en unas cuevas subterráneas con su pequeño y una colonia de sirenas y tritones, viajaban a menudo a las costas de Japón para ver a Minato y Kushina, aunque era difícil que Naruto se quedase quieto, prefería ir a explorar todo cuanto pudiera, y Sasuke no tenía inconveniente en seguirlo a cualquier lado.

—¿Entonces eres feliz conmigo? —Preguntó el azabache poco antes de ser besado en respuesta.

—Contigo y con Menma —susurró en sus labios mientras unía sus aletas en un contacto amoroso.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero les haya gustado, me pidieron un final donde estuvieran juntos, así que siento que cumplí más o menos.
> 
> Sasu: Quitando el hecho de que me dejaste solo por 400 años, creo que no me fue tan mal.
> 
> Naru: Eso te enseñará a no apostar Neko~chan.
> 
> Neko: Es curioso, pero este fic iba a ser SN, pero como me especificaron que fuera NS lo cambie.
> 
> Naru: O_O Pensándolo bien, qué bueno que apostaras.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Los odio a ambos.
> 
> Neko: Bueno pues les dejo las curiosidades de este fic:
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> -La idea la saqué de una imagen que narra la historia de una ballena que ha vagado por el mar sola pues su canto es inaudible para otras ballenas como ella.
> 
> -Como mencioné, originalmente el fic iba a ser SN pues creo que el papel solitario le queda mejor a Naruto
> 
> -Se me hace algo triste que Naruto dejase a todos los que conoce,
> 
> -Un año de sirenas equivale a 10 humanos, hasta los 120, Sasuke estuvo con su familia hasta que se perdió.
> 
> -El teme cuenta con 160 años al momento de conocer a Naruto.
> 
> -Para cuando tienen a su hijo, pasan alrededor de 15 años.
> 
> Neko: Pues eso es todo, espero haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario o estrellita, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Owari!!!


End file.
